


Makalurë in Aman

by Kokiri85



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, In Aman, being pretty and soft, i don't know historical instruments idk, i think, leyendecker style, with a lyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri85/pseuds/Kokiri85
Summary: Self indulgently pretty Maglor being pretty and soft and also very pretty, in Aman before things hit the fan.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Makalurë in Aman

**Author's Note:**

> I've just started trying out ibisPaint, and I really like the "colored pencil" brush, it makes me want to try more ambitious things.
> 
> Tbh, I find the name "Maglor" kind of ugly. But "Makalaurë" is gorgeous, it makes me imagine flowers, possibly because it sounds like "laurel"? So I've been wanting to draw him with flowers for a while, even though I don't feel like Noldor would decorate much with flowers, they'd be all about the things they can *make*. So I offset with lots of gold decoration! Largely so I could try using Leyendecker's style in the gold. And in the layout; some of Leyendecker's work has a really interesting sort of neo-medieval feel to it.


End file.
